


Однажды на Фиджи

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Находясь в вынужденном отпуске, Какаши встречает странного типа





	Однажды на Фиджи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When in Fiji.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152152) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



Под плеск волн, омывавших идеально белый песок, Какаши вот-вот бы узнал, ответит ли Сакуно на любовь своей прелестной подруги Нару, обладательницы острых грудок, или же в итоге останется с мрачным красавцем Кейске (разумеется, также не стоит забывать о возможности веселого тройничка). Но тут ему пришлось стать свидетелем того, как какой-то мужик причалил к берегу, стоя на двух гигантских черепахах, связанных вместе в неком подобии плота.  
Если бы это был шиноби, Какаши бы даже глазом не моргнул. Однако учитывая, что сейчас он находился на территории гражданских, наслаждаясь рекомендованным Цунаде отпуском (рекомендация была в стиле «вали отсюда, а то пну так, что долетишь прямо до курорта»), ситуация становилось все чудесатее и чудесатее.  
Странный тип, шатаясь, ступил на берег, оглядываясь при этом с откровенным недоумением. Завидев Какаши, тип с силой зажмурился и вновь открыл глаза, уставившись так, словно решал, реальный тот или нет. Учитывая, что у Какаши по отношению к нему сейчас были схожие чувства, джонин приветственно поднял руку.  
— Йо.  
— Салют, камрад! — ответил чудак, приближаясь к нему вихляющей походкой. Он поднес зажатую в руке бутылку к губам и улыбнулся. — А ты не мог бы быть так любезен и подсказать мне, где мы?  
— Фиджи, — коротко ответил Какаши, гадая, не перегрелся ли сам на солнышке. В конце концов, учитывая, что сейчас его не защищала ткань формы: не считая маски, из одежды на нем были только плавки, в галлюцинациях не было бы ничего удивительного.  
Чудак улыбнулся так, что Какаши задумался, сколько же тот выпил, а потом изобразил что-то вроде неуклюжего поклона:  
— Джек Воробей. Капитан Джек Воробей. А ты...  
— Какаши, — невозмутимо отозвался он. Даже если галлюцинация вызывала интерес, узнать, чем кончится неразбериха между Сакуно, Нару и Кейске, ему хотелось куда больше. Поэтому Какаши решил попросту игнорировать галлюцинацию раз за разом, пока не заснет или не окажется на грани жизни и смерти из-за ожогов третьей степени.  
Прямо перед его носом оказалось чье-то лицо.  
Какаши нахмурился.  
— Да?  
— Слышь, камрад... А почему ты носишь?.. — он помахал рукой около подбородка.  
— Легко обгораю, — ответил Какаши.  
Джек Воробей сочувственно кивнул. Затем протянул ему бутылку:  
— Рома?  
— Не думаю, что разумно брать его от галлюцинаций.  
Вместо вопроса, о каких галлюцинациях он говорит, Джек только пожал плечами, сделал очередной глоток и плюхнулся рядом на песок.  
— Ну, и что с того?  
Джек, признал про себя Какаши, дело говорил. Он взял предложенную бутылку — наверное, все-таки не галлюцинация, раз ее можно было потрогать, — собираясь допить, но тут его кольнула совесть. Какаши выудил первый том из стоящей рядышком стопки книжек «Приди, приди, Рай», предусмотрительно захваченных с собой из Конохи, и протянул его Джеку.  
— Хочешь почитать?  
Джек скривил губы и скорчил гримасу, помахав перед собой ладонью.  
— Я пас.  
Какаши вздохнул, затем открыл роман на любимой иллюстрации.  
С обворожительной Нару в одном крошечном полотенчике, едва прикрывающем ее грудь.  
Джек распахнул глаза и рывком выдернул у Какаши книжку, тут же намертво прилипнув взглядом к страницам.  
— Хотя, возможно, и гляну разок-другой. Сечешь?  
— Секу, — кивнул Какаши и, глотнув побольше напоследок, все же вернул Джеку бутылку.


End file.
